The Adventures of Caprice
by Jackie-Obie
Summary: Caprice lived in a world full of idiots. See how she survives. My first fic! Yaaaay! Ch. 8 UP!---R&R PLEASE
1. Meet the Demented Cat!

No I don't own Animal Crossing or any of its characters! I only own Caprice and myself.   
  
Erica: I OWN YOU CAPRICE!!!  
  
Caprice: Riiiiiiight...  
  
Ch. 1 - Meet the Demented Cat!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So the story begins on a train to Wickywik.  
  
Caprice:Wicky-WHAT??  
  
Wickywik.  
  
Caprice:Nice name.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Rover:*gets on train*HELLO HUMAN!!! Name! Must Know! Need!  
  
Caprice:Hi...umm im Caprice...  
  
Rover:got any money?!  
  
Caprice: y-  
  
Rover:Y'don't? No wonder whhy you look so pitiful, pitiful looking human with a pitiful looking name!!   
  
Caprice:but-  
  
Rover:So, pitiful looking named pitiful human, what pitiful town are you pitifully traveling to on this pitiful looking train on this pitiful day?  
  
Porter: RUN ON!!  
  
Rover:(to porter) SHUT UP APE!  
  
Porter: *whimpers*  
  
Rover:*gets out whip and shakes it threateningly* DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!!  
  
Porter:*Runs away screamin and another monkey takes control*  
  
Caprice: Whew, glad theres a backup-  
  
Rover:Well, again, pitiful looking human, what pitiful town are you pitifully traveling to on this pitiful looking train on this pitiful day?  
  
Caprice: I AM NOT PITIFUL!   
  
*pause*  
  
Rover:............Well, again, pitiful looking human, what-  
  
Caprice:SHUT UP IM GOING TO WICKYWIK  
  
All on train: Wicky-WHAT?  
  
Caprice: WICKYWIK!! *on the verge of pulling hair out* *panting madly*  
  
Rover: Don't tell me!! You LOVE coffee?  
  
Caprice: No..  
  
Rover:Youre drunk?  
  
Caprice: NOooo...  
  
Rover: Youre on drugs?  
  
Caprice: NOOO!!! I DON'T DRINK COFFEE AND BEER BY THE GALLONS, AND I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT A DRUGGIE!!  
  
Third Porter: *whispering to Rover* It's the pot. Trust me. I know these things.  
  
Caprice: I heard that you know.  
  
3rd Porter: Darn.  
  
Porter Boy leaves.  
  
all:WHOOPPPPIE!!  
  
Rover:Eww, so your going to that relvolting du-I mean, uh, beautiful paradise Wickywik?  
  
Joan:Wicky-what?  
  
Caprice:*ignoring Joan* Uh, yeah..  
  
Rover:Got a place?  
  
Caprice:y-  
  
Rover: Course ya don't! I'll phone Tom at Nook's Granny! I'll see what pitiful, er, fanTAStic house he can rip off,er get you today!!  
  
Caprice:Whatever...O! Stop! Mine! Bye!  
  
Rover: Operator? Yeah... Get me Tom Nook, will ya?  
  
Operator:Press 1 if you want me to connect you to Nook's Granny, er Cranny. Press 2 if ...  
  
Boop.  
  
Operator: You have confirmed that you want to phone Nook's Cranny. If so press 1..  
  
Boop.  
  
Operator:You..  
  
Rover:SHUT UP! omg! i missed my stop! DANG OPERATOR!  
  
Caprice:*seeing Rover* HA!! 


	2. The Raccoon with Issues

I don't own Animal Crossing...yeah, ok...ok...no i don't ...yeah  
  
Ch. 2 - The Raccoon with Issues  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caprice: Finally! Wickywik!  
  
Unknown voice: Wicky-WHAT?  
  
Caprice: *ignoring voice* Behold! Down yonder path! A raccoon stalks!  
  
Erica(author): *pops out of nowhere*   
  
Caprice talk normal!  
  
Caprice: I am not normal!  
  
Erica: Haha! I made you admit it!!!  
  
Caprice: HEY!  
  
Erica: OK! OK! *vanishes*  
  
Caprice: Weird...  
  
Nook: HELLO!!! 1-800-GO-YAFFA!  
  
Caprice: ...   
  
Nook: Stanley steemer! Tough on dirt! Gentle on-  
  
Caprice: CARPET!  
  
Nook: How did you know?   
  
Caprice: i've seen it millions of times!  
  
Nook: Where?  
  
Caprice: TV. Duh.  
  
Nook: 866-66-FASTER!  
  
Caprice: Faster what?  
  
Nook: You got the greenlight! *everything turns into a gameshow*  
  
Caprice: Ok...  
  
Nook: To choose one of THESE beaUtiful bachelorettes- er, houses!  
  
Caprice: ...  
  
Nook: Will it be .. Bach- er, house #1, house #2...  
  
Caprice: SHUT UP! I'll take that one!  
  
Nook: O-k! You have chosen Mr. Crappy-tho-Cozy!!  
  
Caprice: You named them?  
  
Nook: YESSSSS!! Palm Harbor homes.. MORE HOME FOR YOUR MONEY!  
  
Caprice: Palm Harbor is in this game...?  
  
Nook: YES NO! MAYBE! I DON'T KNOW! CAN YOU REPEAT THE QUESTION! YOUR...  
  
Caprice: SHUT UP NOOK!  
  
Nook: But i'm Malcom!  
  
Caprice: What? Ok, SHUT UP MALCOM!  
  
Nook: Who's Malcom?  
  
Caprice: You are!  
  
Nook: Who says?  
  
Caprice: You!  
  
Nook: No i didn't! Free credit report!  
  
Caprice: Never mind...  
  
*an hour later... nook still going on and on...*  
  
Caprice: ZZzzzzz..... MAD RACCOON! oh, it's just you... Look, when can i have my house?  
  
Nook: NOW! *panting madly* give... me.... MONEY... 


	3. The Insane Villagers

I don't own animal crossing.   
  
Whoop-de-doo.  
  
Ch. 3 - The Insane Villagers  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caprice: All right! all right!!!  
  
  
  
Nook: *suddenly happy* That'll be 19,800 bells!  
  
  
  
Caprice: Here's 1,000. Keep the change.  
  
  
  
Nook: Sweet! But you'll still have to work for me! MUAHAHAHA  
  
  
  
Caprice: whatever... *follows nook*  
  
  
  
Nook: Now put these clothes on!  
  
  
  
Caprice: IN FRONT OF YOU?!  
  
  
  
Nook: Yessss!  
  
  
  
Caprice: NEVA!  
  
  
  
Nook: wellllll,,, there is a dressing room...  
  
  
  
Caprice: Yesssss!  
  
  
  
Nook: NOoooo...  
  
  
  
Caprice: Huh?  
  
  
  
Nook: NEVERMIND. Just change!  
  
  
  
Caprice: *in dressing room*  
  
  
  
Nook: Tartar sauce!  
  
  
  
Caprice: *comes back out* Well how do i look?  
  
  
  
Nook: Great! Oh, i gave you a compliment so i'll have to dock you a bit...   
  
  
  
Caprice: HEY! JERK  
  
  
  
Nook: y thank you!  
  
  
  
Caprice: Eh...  
  
  
  
Nook: Flowers. Plant. Neeeeeddd...  
  
  
  
Caprice: Alrite Alrite.... * dumps flowers in trashcan * Ok im back!  
  
  
  
Nook: OK! Hey i complimented you... 50,000 bells!  
  
  
  
Caprice: WHAT?! Ok, here's 5. Once again, keep the change.  
  
  
  
Nook: Sweeeet! Again!  
  
  
  
Nook: Now deliver this 1,000,000 bell bag to Jane.  
  
  
  
Caprice: *secretly pockets money* Watch me travel at the speed of light!!*blinks* Ok im back!  
  
  
  
Nook: Wow... Ok next deliver these weapons of mass destruction to Dotty.  
  
  
  
Caprice: *delivers* Ok im done.  
  
  
  
Nook: Deliver this machine gun to dotty.  
  
  
  
Caprice: *goes and does it* Ok....  
  
  
  
Nook: Deliver this nuclear bomb to Dotty.  
  
  
  
Caprice: What is she? Saddam Hussein?   
  
  
  
Nook: Yep!  
  
  
  
Caprice: Whatever...  
  
  
  
Nook: Now meet animals!  
  
  
  
Caprice: What animals?  
  
  
  
Nook: ALL of them!  
  
  
  
Caprice: You mean youre not the only animal here!?!?!?!?  
  
  
  
Nook: DO IT!  
  
  
  
Caprice: Ok! OK! Im going! *goes outside* Here goes nothin...  
  
  
  
Teddy: Hi, Honey.  
  
  
  
Caprice: ...   
  
  
  
Teddy: What's your name honey?  
  
  
  
Caprice: In case you didn't know, im not your girlfriend.  
  
  
  
Teddy: Ok, not your girlfriend!  
  
  
  
Caprice: *runs screaming*  
  
  
  
Hambo(ha): Hi , bob.  
  
  
  
Caprice: Bob who?  
  
  
  
Hambo: Knock knock!  
  
  
  
Caprice: 0_o  
  
  
  
Stinky: oh hello, i am!  
  
  
  
Caprice: What are you? A sweaty wrestler?  
  
  
  
Stinky: No, i am.  
  
  
  
Caprice: You mean you are?  
  
  
  
Stinky: No, i am.  
  
  
  
Caprice: So you aren't.  
  
  
  
Stinky: Yes, i am.  
  
  
  
Caprice: Cats these days...  
  
  
  
Peanut: Hello, no.  
  
  
  
Caprice: No?  
  
  
  
Peanut:No, no.  
  
  
  
Caprice: No no?  
  
  
  
Peanut: No no, no.  
  
  
  
Caprice: This is pointless.  
  
  
  
Peanut: Yes, no.  
  
  
  
Caprice: 0_o Whatever...  
  
  
  
Caprice: *runs back to Nooks* Ok im back!  
  
  
  
Nook: I don't have any more torture- I mmeeean, jobs for you to do so do favors for animals!  
  
  
  
Caprice: What if it don't want to??  
  
  
  
Nook: DO IT!  
  
  
  
Caprice: *grumbles*  
  
  
  
Caprice: Oh hello peanut! Have a blade of grass!  
  
  
  
Peanut: Thank you no!  
  
  
  
Caprice: Are you really as thick as you seem?!  
  
  
  
Peanut: Yes no!  
  
  
  
Caprice: -.- whatever...  
  
  
  
Caprice: Done!  
  
  
  
Nook: NNOoooo..... I command you to stay at my shop and work here for EVA!!  
  
  
  
Caprice: NEVA!! *runs* 


	4. Pricey Gets Away

I DON'T OWN ANIMAL CROSSING ALREADY!!!  
  
Ch. 4 - Pricey Gets Away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caprice: Ok, I did a favor.  
  
Nook: Whatja do?  
  
Caprice: I delivered a...  
  
Nook: ....  
  
Caprice: aa...  
  
Nook: TELL ME!  
  
Caprice: A...  
  
Nook: AAAA WWHHAAT!  
  
Caprice: A blade of grass.  
  
Nook: WWoooww, i wish you would do that for me..  
  
Caprice: Make me!  
  
Nook: DO IT!  
  
Caprice: OO- K.... *goes towards the doorway...* One step closer to the door, yer not missing a thing! *thru the doorway* Prime time and I'm leaving the store! *Goes outside* I am now... Outside! *picks a blade* *comes back* Uh, here...  
  
Nook: aMAZing!  
  
Caprice: Are you gonna pay me?!  
  
Nook: Nooo..  
  
Caprice: Pleeeease?  
  
Nook: NO.  
  
Caprice: *puts on puppy dog face* Pretty please?  
  
Nook: OK! OK! You get, uhh, 1 bell!  
  
Caprice: *lips tremble*  
  
Nook: 100bells! how does that sound?!  
  
Caprice: *pouts*  
  
Nook: AHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Too much CUTENESS...   
  
Caprice: Oooo!  
  
Nook: Aaaaagggghhhh... I can't do it! I CAN'T DO IT!!....   
  
Caprice: *lips still trembling*  
  
Nook: *on the ground* Here's... 20,000...   
  
Bells... JUST STOP!  
  
Caprice: Okay! *leaves* I'M FREE! I'M FREE! Haaaalelujah! Haaalelujah! 


	5. Nook Tries to Strike Back Over and Over ...

how many times do I need to say it?!  
  
animal crossing is not my prop-o-tah!  
  
Ch. 5 - Nook Tries to Strike Back... Over and Over Again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caprice: *sleeping* ZZZzzzz....  
  
Nook: *bursts in* WAKE UP!!!! huff... pufff...  
  
Caprice: *still sleeping* ZZzzz... snore...zzzz *wakes up* AAAHHH! AHH! MAD RACCOON! oh it's just you... What do you want?!?!  
  
Nook:You STILL haven't paid off all your debt!  
  
Caprice: What?! I paid it yesterday!!  
  
Nook: But there's still the upgrades!!  
  
Caprice: Upgrades? What upgrades? You mean I can move from a closet to a bathtub?!  
  
Nook: Yeessss! I upgraded it last night! How could you have not noticed?!  
  
Caprice: Because you... didn't...  
  
Nook: Yes I did! Look around!  
  
Caprice: Wow. One inch.  
  
Nook: Yessss!! That'll be, uh, 150,000 bells!!  
  
Caprice: Here's 15. Keep the change.  
  
Nook: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not only have I succeeded in robbing, I have succeeded in robbing even more!!  
  
Caprice: That made NO sense.  
  
Nook: Yeeesss!!!  
  
Caprice: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!  
  
  
  
News flash: The Next Day! (AC logo with a swirly background transition)  
  
  
  
Caprice: *sleeping* ZZZzzzz.... Again!  
  
Nook: *bursts in* WAKE UP!!!! huff... pufff...Again!  
  
Caprice: *still sleeping* ZZzzz... snore...zzzz *wakes up* AAAHHH! AHH! MAD RACCOON! uhh.. again? oh it's just you... What do you want?!?! Again!  
  
Nook:You STILL haven't paid off all your debt! Again!  
  
Caprice: What?! I paid it yesterday!! Again!  
  
Nook: But there's still the upgrades!! Again!  
  
Caprice: This is really getting repetitive.  
  
Nook: Yesss! Again!  
  
*same thing happens as above except it costs 400,000 and Caprice pays... YOU do the math!!)  
  
  
  
Caprice: *sleeping* ZZZzzzz.... Yet again!  
  
Nook: *bursts in* WAKE UP!!!! huff... puff...Yet Again!  
  
Caprice: GO AWAY! This already happened TWICE!   
  
Nook: OK... but you still owe me 800,000!  
  
Caprice: *mumbles* I am SO not paying that... No way am i giving 800 bells to that freak...  
  
Nook: Huh?  
  
Caprice: Nevermind, come with me.  
  
*both go outside*  
  
Caprice: NOOK! Your shoelace is untied!   
  
Nook: Really?  
  
Caprice: Yeah! *pushes him into a pitfall*  
  
Nook:AAAAHHH! HEEELLLPP!!  
  
Caprice: *runs away*  
  
  
  
Another News Flash: The Next Day! ( ANOTHER AC logo with a swirly background transition)  
  
  
  
Peanut: *walking* Nook? That you?  
  
Nook: Uh, DUH.  
  
Peanut: Don't mind me, I have one eyebrow  
  
and the brain of a bug!  
  
Nook: Well get me out!  
  
Peanut: Uh, how...?  
  
Nook: Squirrels... *flips out*   
  
Peanut: O...K... *walks away*  
  
Nook: *talking to absolutely no one at all* UUGGHH! YOU MEAN I COULD HAVE DONE THAT YESTERDAY!?!?!?!?!  
  
Caprice: Oh heelllloooo Nook! Your shoelace is untied!  
  
Nook: Whe- Ohhhhhh, I'm not falling for THAT again! (feeeeelin smart)  
  
Caprice: It must be because you're so MEATY!  
  
Nook: ....  
  
Caprice: Why don't we have roast raccoon? He sure looks gggooooooodd....He must be too meaty to look at his shoelaces!!!  
  
Nook: Are you saying I'm fat?  
  
Caprice: Yeeesss!!  
  
Nook: Hey that's my line!  
  
Caprice: So?  
  
Nook: I AM GOING TO PROVE THAT I CAN LOOK AT MY SHOELACES! *looks down* Wait a minute....  
  
Caprice: Dang you're stupid... *pushes him into another pitfall*  
  
Nook: Oh no... how am I gonna get myself out?!  
  
  
  
Let me remind you: Nook is very stupid and has a 3-minute memory span.  
  
  
  
Peanut: Hey! You got stuck in a pitfall again!  
  
Nook: I'm saved! I'MSAVEDI'MSAVEDI'MSAVED-  
  
Peanut: Can't you just... Oh well.  
  
Nook: I'MSAVEDI'MSAVEDI'MSAVED...  
  
Peanut: *walks away*  
  
Nook: (sadly, he keeps on going... and going... It's like he's the Energizer Raccoon or something...)  
  
Caprice: WHAT is all this RACKET?!  
  
Nook: Hey! Where'd Peanut go?!  
  
Caprice: Away...  
  
  
  
*2 years later* (swirly thing)  
  
Nook is rotted, his bones buried.  
  
  
  
Caprice: Like a fossil! HOORAY!!  
  
But it doesn't end there :)  
  
muhahaha... 


	6. The Insanity Continues

Animal Crossing is not my prop-o-tah!  
  
But you will respect my autho-ro-tah!  
  
Ch. 6 - The Insanity Continues  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caprice: Lalala... I'm sooo bored. No Nook to bother. *goes outside* I know! I'll go bug Dotty! *goes to Dotty's house*  
  
Caprice: Hey Dotty! What's cookin?!  
  
Dotty: *stares at plastic treasure chest*  
  
Caprice: ...Dotty?  
  
Dotty: ...  
  
Caprice: DOTTY!  
  
*treasure chest pops open**bubbles come out*  
  
Dotty: MY BUBBLES! MYBUBBLESMYBUBBLESMYBUBBLESMYBUBBLEMY-  
  
*chest closes suddenly*  
  
Dotty: *immediately stops*  
  
Caprice: O-K, I'm not even going to touch that one... I wonder what Peanut is doing.  
  
Peanut: YOU SAID MY NAME!!!!  
  
Caprice: Yes. So I did.  
  
Peanut: You...know my name...  
  
Caprice: Uh huh.  
  
Peanut: My name...my name... SMEAGOL!!!  
  
Caprice: Wonderful.   
  
Peanut: Master...master knows my name...  
  
Caprice: Master...?  
  
Peanut: Smeagol Master's friend! Smeagol Help Master!  
  
Caprice: I'll pass.  
  
Peanut: Parakeet!  
  
Caprice: I'm not even gonna go there. *runs* Oo there's Stinky!  
  
Stinky: Hello, i am.  
  
Caprice: I remember you. You're that sweaty wrestler.  
  
Stinky: No I'm not, i am!!  
  
Caprice: So what are you?!  
  
Stinky: A cat i'm not!!  
  
Caprice: You aren't??  
  
Stinky: YES I'M NOT!!!  
  
Caprice: Whoa, you changed your catchphrase already?!  
  
Stinky: Yes, I didn't.  
  
Caprice: uh...huh...  
  
Stinky: Parakeet!  
  
Caprice: Um... why did you say "Parakeet!"?  
  
Stinky: *twitches*Marzipan-Marzipan! Whaddayawannamake? Youwannamakesomewood-daverswithme? IgotpineconesigotpeanutbutterIgoteverythingweneed! IsaidPinecones!Pinecones! Gonnabesuccessful!Gonnabephenomenonallysuccessful!Sellematthequarterstore! SellematheFivenDime!Marzipan,yougottagetonthetrain!Yougottagetonthewood-daver'strain!Heregoesthewood-daver'strainitstakinoffintoanewcentury!  
  
Caprice: ...  
  
Stinky: Fruit salad!  
  
Caprice: PARAKEET! *runs back home**rocks back and forth on floor* Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee............ 


	7. The System Is Down

I don't own Animal Crossing or any of its characters. Except Caprice :)  
  
Caprice:...  
  
I patented her! SEEEE?! *stamps "PATENTED" on pricey's forehead*  
  
Ch. 7 - The System is Down  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caprice: Man oh man, am i bored. *turns TV on*  
  
TV News Guy: Just in, Saddam Hussein has been captured! Saddam was in disguise as Dotty from Wicky...what?  
  
Camera guy: Wickywik.  
  
TV News Guy: Right, what he said.   
  
Caprice: I KNEW IT!!!!!!!  
  
*END*  
  
Caprice: Whoa, that was awfully short.  
  
Budgiezilla442: Eh, sorry...  
  
Caprice: Why did you name it "The System is Down" anyways?  
  
Budgiezilla442: Good question.  
  
Caprice: ... 


	8. Caprice Takes a Break Well, Sort Of

Ch. 8 - Caprice Takes a Break (Well, Sort Of)  
  
Caprice: *writing in diary: i1-18-04 - I really can't stand these animals anymore. They're just so amazingly stupid! I've got to take a vacation!/i  
  
*next day*  
  
Caprice: *ditto*i 1-20-04 - Hambo told me about an island around here. I bet he's lying, but hey, I'm gonna go check it out. Maybe that's what the dock is for./i  
  
*next day*  
  
Nook: Again!  
  
Caprice goes to the dock.  
  
Caprice: Hmm, I don't see anything... *turns around for a sec or two* *turns back around*  
  
Kapp'n: HELLO ME MATE!  
  
Caprice: AHHH! How did you get here so fast?!  
  
Kapp'n: Dunno! Ask ye dudes at Nintendo!  
  
Ye Dudes at Nintendo: NOT TELLING!  
  
Caprice: Kay... Well people told me that there's an island--  
  
Kapp'n: ISLAND? DID YOU JUST SAY ISLAND?  
  
Caprice: Yeah...  
  
Kapp'n: Why didn't you say so?? Lemme take ye!  
  
Caprice: Kewl!  
  
Kapp'n: *singing*  
  
I've got a bike.  
  
You can ride it if you like.  
  
It's got a basket and bells  
  
And a bunch of pretty things that make it  
  
Look good.  
  
I would give it to you,   
  
But I borrowed it.  
  
Caprice: O_o  
  
Kapp'n: *continues*  
  
I've got a mouse   
  
He doesn't have a house.  
  
I don't know why  
  
I call him Gerald.  
  
He is getting quite old,  
  
But he's a good mouse.  
  
Caprice: Er, your song... is really... nice...  
  
Kapp'n: Thank you! Say... you ever thought about datin a turtle?  
  
Caprice: AHHHH!!! *gets off* *backs away slowly* *runs*  
  
Kapp'n: *to self* Kapp'n, you just can't let it out so fast, ye seadog...  
  
Caprice: *is running frantically* *stops* Huff... puff... I lost him-  
  
Faith: HELLO!  
  
Caprice: Oh, uh, hi.  
  
Faith: Wow! Your outfit is so beautiful!  
  
Caprice: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Faith: Let me have it!  
  
Caprice: Well... no, I'm wearing it.  
  
Faith: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! *rips off Caprice's dress*  
  
Don't worry children! Caprice is smart and wears another outfit under her regular clothing! She expected this since the first time she met the unpredictable animals of Wickywik.  
  
Faith: Wicky-what?  
  
Caprice: Wickywik...  
  
Faith: Kay.. I feel like a princess!!  
  
Caprice: @.o Did that really just happen??  
  
Faith: Yesss!  
  
Caprice: *thinking* Thank goodness I'm so prepared... thankyouthankyouthankyou...  
  
Faith: Thank who?  
  
Caprice: What? *thinking* Can she read my mind?  
  
Faith: YES!  
  
Caprice: *still thinking* FIRE HYDRANT!  
  
Faith: Um... why did you just yell fire hydrant?  
  
Caprice: ....  
  
Faith: ...soo....  
  
Caprice: I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!  
  
Caprice runs faster than she ever did ever to the dock.  
  
Kapp'n: Yo!  
  
Caprice: AHHHH!!! *swims toward Wickywik frantically*  
  
Red Snapper: Wicky-WHAT?!  
  
Caprice: Wait. Red "Snapper"?  
  
Red Snapper: Wull, yeah.  
  
Barred Knifejaw: Hey, R.S.  
  
Caprice: o_o B-b-b... Barred Knifejaw??  
  
Barred Knifejaw: Yeah...  
  
Caprice: *sees a seabass* MUTATED SEABASS!!!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *swims really really really fast to Wickywik*  
  
Spongebob: Really really?  
  
Yeah...  
  
Barred Knifejaw: Someone's been watching too much Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery.  
  
Seabass and Red Snapper: Yup!  
  
*back with Caprice*  
  
Caprice: Sheesh, I try to take a friggin' vacation and now look at me.  
  
Animals rush over and look at her.  
  
Caprice: You guys... are so literal...  
  
Animals shrug and read books.  
  
Caprice: -.-;;;;;;; 


End file.
